Spirit of Wisdom
"Take this: Halt Beam!" —'Spirit of Wisdom', "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" The Spirit of Wisdom is a spirit that embodies wisdom. She uses her divine powers to help the Toy Island Crew out whenever possible. She is now an official deity after she passed her deity test. History ''Toy Island'' The Spirit of Wisdom first introduces herself in the episode "This is Toy Island". She and the Spirit of Power are assigned a geographical region containing Toy Island and are forced to keep it in balance. If they can do so for a certain extended period of time, they will pass their deity test and become true deities. The Spirit of Wisdom makes her next notable appearance in "The Spirits' Distraction" where she helps the Toy Island Crew rescue Ostreena by distracting The Giant Being's parents. Later, she and the Spirit of Wisdom accidentally destroy Toy Island. This leads them on a whirlwind journey through the Heavens and even to space. In the end, the Spirits are able to recreate the Island using their godly powers. The Spirit of Wisdom returns in Season 2 where she and the Spirit of Power bring significant news with them. Unlike the Spirit of Power, she keeps her appearance as a mannequin. However, the Spirits are soon kidnapped by the Triple M Crew who are attempting to harness their powers. After being rescued, they inform the Toy Island Crew about the imbalance of the universe due to the Chords of Harmonic Progression having been removed from their shrines. However, they do not realise how severe the effects were until the end of the season, during which time they send the Toy Island Crew on a quest to return the Chords to their respective shrines. During the season finale, the Spirit of Wisdom is the pivotal player who convinces Huffy to muster up his courage and place the final Chord in its shrine, thus saving the world. She and the Spirit of Power are given credit for letting the Toy Island Crew know about the universe's imbalance, so after finishing their paperwork they visit Toy Island to tell them that they have passed their deity test and are to be official deities of a faraway religion. They are then forced to bid adieu. The two Spirits are later let off for Christmas vacation, so they use this time to visit Toy Island. They present each character with a magical gift box that has the power to give them anything they want. However, when Flaggy shows up demanding the last gift box (for whom they cannot remember it was), the Spirits cannot remember him and assume him to be evil, trying to use the gift box for an evil intention, so they kick him off the Island. Their hunch apparently proves to be real when they spot him with the Triple M Crew, so the Spirit of Wisdom uses her Halt Beam to stop the UFO from moving and cause its engines to overheat and explode, sending the evildoers to unknown whereabouts. It is presumed that after celebrating the Christmas festivities she and the Spirit of Power returned to their far-off land. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' The Spirit of Wisdom aids Krinole in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game. She appears in the Spirit Sanctuaries, and when talked to she saves the game for him. ''Friends' Racing'' The Spirit of Wisdom is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Racing. She is a middleweight character so she drives medium sized karts. She gives a slight speed bonus and a slight acceleration bonus. She is unlocked by clearing the Misu Cup on Mirror Mode. Her personal course is Wisdom Experience, a psychedelic experience through a twisty labyrinth that tests knowledge, wisdom, and thinking. ''Curtis Ball'' series After the second update of Curtis Ball Tournament, the Spirit of Wisdom appears as an unlockable VIP character, and thus she has no default team. As a Skill type character she specializes in Skill and Attack. However, she lacks in Defense, Dodge, and Recovery. Her special abilities are noted as being great. Her regular special ability is Energy Blast, where she shoots a large energy blast from her arm cannon that covers a lot of distance, and it Hurts all opponents caught in the blast. Her friend ability is Halt Beam, where she uses her Halt Beam to stop opponents caught in the blast from moving, while a friend gets a good shot on goal. The Halt Beam covers the same distance as the Energy Blast. The Spirit of Wisdom returns as an unlockable player character in Curtis Ball Showdown. She is unlocked by clearing Madame Tigre's hidden scenario. As a Skill type player, she boasts impressive Skill, Air Time, and Steal but poor Speeds and Trounce. When underwater, she envelops herself in a forcefield, allowing her to stay submerged indefinitely. For her campaign condition, she decides to try out Curtis Ball, participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' The Spirit of Wisdom is in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character. She is unlocked by playing VS matches for seventeen hours. Compared to the Spirit of Power, she is much more agile, although she does not have nearly as many powerful attacks. She is also heavy. The Spirit of Wisdom, like the Spirit of Power, uses melee combat skills to fight, although she does have a few energy blasts involving her arm cannon. Her regular special is '''Wisdom Blast', where she catches an opponent with her arm cannon and channels much energy into them, racking up much damage before sending them flying. Her side special is Spirit Shot, where she fires an orb of energy that she can control the direction of until it dissipates without being restricted to one spot. Her up special is Spirit Warp, where she warps a small distance away. Her down special is Wisdom Beam, where she charges up energy and unleashes a beam of energy that racks up damage on opponents caught in it. Her Final Smash is Sky's Wrath, where she fires a beam of energy into the sky, which rains back down onto the stage while blowing the opponents around with strong winds and rains making the ground slippery. Opponents that get blown too high get shocked by lightning. She also grabs opponents using her Halt Beam. ''Friends' Baseball'' The Spirit of Wisdom appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of Mr. Tedy's unlockable team, the Mr. Tedy Memories. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Spirits of Wisdom are unlockable player characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the actual Spirit of Wisdom, the Yarn Spirit of Wisdom is made entirely of knitted wool. Her visor is made of felt, and the jewel on her head is a real jewel. The Spirit of Wisdom lacks jump height but has increased stamina. Her Wisdom Crystal 'allows her to use an Energy Blast from her arm cannon that can damage opponents in front of her. Her secondary attack lets her use her Halt Beam to immobilize opponents for several seconds. The Spirit of Wisdom's amiibo is part of Wave 6 of the ''Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the range of her attacks, the power of her Energy Blast, and the immobility time of her Halt Beam for 30 seconds. The Spirit of Wisdom's special costume has her wear glasses, a blazer, a skirt, and high heels. ''Toy Island Tennis The Spirit of Wisdom appears in Toy Island Tennis as an unlockable playable character, becoming available after winning the Kirby Cup Doubles. Her default partner is the Spirit of Power. She is a Technique type player, and she has the best shot control in the game. In exchange she lacks movement speed and shot power. Character The Spirit of Wisdom is a divine body. She knows all about the affairs of the Heavens, such as the imbalance of the universe, and she also recognizes the difference between right and wrong. She has an infrequently-seen quirky side to her, but most of the time she acts quite seriously. Appearance The Spirit of Power's body of her mannequin form is mostly silver. Her torso, arms, and thighs are silver, but her torso has a yellow tint to it. She has blue wrist covers and hands, as well as red shin covers and feet. She sports a yellow scarf as well. Her helmet is mostly red, but it also features a lot of white. She has a black visor that covers the top of her face, which happens to be peach. She has a blue jewel on her head that represents wisdom. In her divine form, she is invisible to mortals. Powers and abilities The Spirit of Wisdom has indescribable divine powers, but the ones she uses in the show are listed here. The Spirit of Wisdom has power over "soft" nature, namely water and wind. This is seen when she accidentally floods Toy Island via hurricane. She can shoot energy beams at enemies via her crystal, but by turning her right arm into a gun these energy beams become more powerful. She can also use a variety of attacks, such as the '''Halt Beam, which stops something from moving, and the Scanner Beam, which gives information on the subject scanned. It is mentioned that she can possess a host mortal like the Spirit of Power, but she has yet to exhibit this ability. Trivia *The Spirit of Wisdom is said to have a younger brother known as the Spirit of Courage. What his mannequin form looks like, what powers he has, and where he is right now is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters